Top 10 Most Epic KOS in OMB/FDM
This list is for the top 10 epic ko's in OMB and FDM. To make it fair, there will be 5 OMBS and 5 FDMS. Number 10 Cydik vs Gabranth 2 This fight was fun to make and it was cool. However, I failed to end it here. So it was epic for the ending. After Cydik was impaled to a bomb, he taunted Gabranth with his own words he told him when he impaled him in the first battle. "I'll see you again'. Number 9 Lunari vs Dillian This fight took a long time for Nick to finish. But it was a good fight. It ended like all good battles in DBZ, with a beam clash. Number 8 Ty vs Silver This one was extremly one-sided I know. But it was an epic KO regardless. Ty bitchslapped Silver into the air, threw his sword to cut him in half, and then slammed a scythe into Silver's face. That one should have been an animation. Number 7 Rosa vs Cydik This one was an epic fight that even went into cyberspace. This one ended when Cydik overloaded a wire Rosa was in. "OUCH"! says Dio. Number 6 Nick vs Nathanyl This fight was epic to say the least. It was the first FDM that I read. The ending? you ask. A brutal stab through the neck of Nathanyl. "Piece o cake". Number 5 Bronze Medal Vanguard vs Metal The first OMB. I made it mainly for fun. The big ending to this one? Vanguard took a thruster off of Metal's foot, tied it to the rope end of his grappling hook, attached the claw end to Metal's head after Van impaled him, turned the thruster on, and it decapitated Metal for him. "Goodbye foolish robot". Number 4 Silver Medal Ty vs Ion This one was cool to read. These 2 were evenly matched going in to this one. It ended when Ty had enough of Ion's shit and decapitated him. Plus Ty even disinagrated the head. 100 BONUS POINTS! BTW, great job Nick. "It is done". said Ty, walking away like a badass. Number 3 Gold Medal Nick vs Ion This was the newest FDM. I liked it a lot. The battle in space plus beam clash ending equaled the number 3 spot on this list. Again, great jon Nick. "That green brat still lives"? asked Vuxo. "Johnny, bring him to me". "*Laughs* I'm Here." Nick said. Number 2 Platinum Medal Ty vs Nick My OMB version... I know I goofed by not mentioning that I was using fanfic Ty. But, it had the most epic ending of all the season 2 fights. Ty jumped off a cliff to chase dragon form Nick. He impaled the dragon while they were in the air. And he impaled Nick into the ground. Meaning that there was a crater where Nick was laying at, impaled by Ty's sword. If that's not epic, I don't know what is. "Hmph". "If we had met on different circumstances, we could have been friends". Said Ty to a dying Nick. "The Battle was Kinda Forced." Nick said. Number 1 Diamond Medal OH COME ON! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT NUMBER 1 IS GONNA BE! NICK VS SONIC 1 This fight destroyed the solar system, was the finale of the first season, and was a battle of this wiki's mascot and SEGA's mascot. This fight was done because one day I thought: "What fight could I do that would get everybody on their feet"? I debated with my sister and she helped me come up with the conclusion that Sonic would need all his stuff in order to have a chance. So that's the origin of Nick vs Sonic 1. (Nick managed to beat a game?) This fight ended without a death. They were STILL battling untill they both died from age. The 50 years later part was all that remained of them, 50 years after their battle ended. Memories... the memories they gave others made them appear as stars to everyone they knew. Sonic was respected for saving the world so many times. Nick was respected by his fellow students at the dojo for always leading them in the right direction and for getting them out of trouble so many times. "AND ALSO SAVING THE WORLD 100 TIMES." Nick yelled. "I hope you guys come back some day". said Goku on the death of Nick and Sonic. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fanon Death Match